1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coal suspensions containing (A) water and (B) the product resulting from the reaction of (1) coal having a neutral equivalent of about 150 to about 485 with (2) a base and to a process for preparing such suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coal suspensions are well-known and are widely used, for example, in transporting coal, as fuel mixtures, in coal reactions or conversions, etc. It is an object herein to provide a suspension requiring the presence therein of only the coal to be suspended therein and water.